starwarsfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Padmé Amidala
Padmé Naberrie af Naboo (offentligt kendt under sit kongelige navn, Padmé Amidala, og som Hendes Kongelige Højhed, Dronning Amidala af Naboo fra 33 BBY til 25 BBY og derefter som Hendes Excellence, Senator Amidala af Naboo fra 25 BBY til sin død) var den yngste datter af Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie, and the sister of Sola Naberrie. Senere blev Amidala i hemmelighed gift med Jedi Ridderen Anakin Skywalker og fødte Luke Skywalker og Leia Organa Solo, to af de vigtigste figurer i den galaktiske historie. Hun er ligeledes bedstemor til Jaina, Jacen og Anakin Solo såvel som Ben Skywalker. Dette gør hende til oldemor til Allana Solo, Jacen Solos dater, og forfader til Nat, Kol, Cade Skywalker og Ania Solo. Biografi Tidlige liv (46-33 BBY) Født i en bjerglandsby på Naboo til Ruwee Naberrie og Jobal Naberrie, 48 år før begivenhederne i Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (1977), Padmé Naberrie blev kendt successivt ved hendes navn State som prinsesse Amidala af Theed , senere bliver Dronning Amidala af Naboo og senator Amidala Den Galaktiske Republik , der tilslutter sig principperne om demokrati og retsstaten. Padme er søster til Sola Naberrie og tante af senator Pooja Naberrie der i sidste ende blev til en meget god ven af Padme datter Prinsesse Leia, mens ikke at vide hinandens forhold Indledende udkast til Star Wars skrevet af Lucas i 1970'erne ikke forklare den rolle, som mor til Luke og Leia spiller i sagaen. Vage henvisninger til hende i Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (1983), men den karakter var ikke fuldt realiseret før prequel trilogi af film, der blev udgivet mellem 1999 og 2005. Padmé Amidala blev portrætteret af skuespillerinden Natalie Portman i trilogien. En omfattende garderobe blev skræddersyet til tegnet ved kostumedesigner Trisha Biggar. Optrædener Star Wars film Original trilogi Moderen til Luke Skywalker og Prinsesse Leia Organa er første gang nævnt i 1983 filmen Return of the Jedi , selvom hun ikke er navngivet. Mens der i Ewok landsby på skov måne Endor , oplyser Luke Leia at hun er hans søster, og at Sith Lord Darth Vader er deres far. Når du bliver spurgt, om hun husker sin "rigtige mor," Leia svar, "Hun døde, da jeg var meget ung" så senere, når Luke spørger flere af hendes erindringer, siger hun: "Hun var meget smuk ... Kind ... men trist ". Luke tilstår han har ingen erindringer om deres mor, og diskussionen ender som han forlader landsbyen for at konfrontere Vader på den anden Dødsstjerne . Prequel trilogien Padmé Amidala første optræden på The Phantom Menace som dronning af Naboo Padmé Amidala gør hendes første optræden i prequel The Phantom Menace, udgivet 22 år efter A New Hope. Padmé introduceres som den 14-årige nyligt valgte dronning af Naboo, som vil afskaffe planetens besættelse af Trade Federation . Hun forsøger at forhandle direkte med Federation vicekonge Nute Gunray ( Silas Carson ), men han forsøger at få hende myrdet. Padmé undslipper ved hjælp af Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn ( Liam Neeson ) og hans Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi ( Ewan McGregor ), men de er tvunget til at lande på ørkenen planet Tatooine . Padmé - forklædt som en tjenestepige - opfylder ni-årige slave Anakin Skywalker ( Jake Lloyd ) og hans mor Shmi Skywalker ( Pernilla August ). Anakin giver hende en hånd-udskårne charme på en læder halskæde som Amidala vil senere blive begravet med. Hun vidner Anakin vinder sit første pod løb på Boonta Eve Classic og hjælper med at sikre sin frihed. Ankommer på Coruscant , Padmé hører Senator Palpatine ( Ian McDiarmid ), der opfordrer hende til at appellere til Senatet for at løse Naboo s tvist med Trade Federation. Han overtaler hende til at gøre en bevægelse i Senatet for at have Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum ( Terence Stamp ) fjernet fra sit embede, Palpatine er valgt i hans sted. Hun er uvidende om, at Palpatine er faktisk Darth Sidious, en Sith Lord, der manipulere Trade Federation for at tage kontrol over republikken. Padmé vender tilbage til Naboo for at kæmpe for hendes planetens frihed, mobilisere hjælp af Jar Jar Binks 'Gungan krigere og har tjenerinde, Sabe ( Keira Knightley ), optræde som hende. Som Sabe forsøger en fredsaftale mellem Naboo og Gungans, Padmé intervenerer og afslører hendes sande identitet. De Gungans er enige om at hjælpe og tilbyde en afledning at lokke droid hære væk fra slottet. Når i paladset, der sluttede Padmé styrker storm tronen værelse og fange vicekongen, de faglige blokader af Naboo én gang for alle. En fest holdes at annoncere enhed mellem Naboo og Gungans. Padmé Amidala gør hendes anden film udseende i Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002), skal du indstille et årti efter The Phantom Menace. Hun repræsenterer Naboo i det Galaktiske Senat og fører en fraktion imod den militære Creation Act, som ville skabe en hær af kloner for Republikken, som er truet af en voksende separatistisk bevægelse. Da hun ankommer til Coruscant at afgav sin stemme, snigmordere hyret af Trade Federation gøre et mislykket forsøg på hendes liv. Anakin Skywalker ( Hayden Christensen ) - nu Obi-Wan Kenobi er Padawan - er tildelt for at beskytte hende. Palpatine sender Padmé i skjul på Naboo, hvor hun og Anakin kamp for at opretholde et platonisk forhold på trods af deres åbenlyse gensidige tiltrækning. Når Anakin har en vision om sin mor i fare, Padmé følger ham til Tatooine i et mislykket forsøg på at redde hende fra et band af Tusken Raiders . Anakin vender tilbage med sin mors krop, og grådkvalt bekender sig til Padmé, at han slagtede hele stammen. Padmé er bekymret over, hvad han har gjort, men ikke desto mindre trøster ham. De modtager en besked fra Obi-Wan, som er blevet fanget af separatistisk leder Count Dooku ( Christopher Lee ) på planeten Geonosis . Padmé og Anakin rush ham til hjælp, kun blive fanget sig selv og dømt til døden i en Geonosian coliseum . De erklærer deres kærlighed til hinanden og gemmes i sidste øjeblik ved Jedi Masters Mace Windu ( Samuel L. Jackson ) og Yoda ( Frank Oz ), der leder en hær af Jedi og klon troopers . Denne kamp markerer åbningen skudsalve af Clone Wars . Bagefter Padmé og Anakin gift i en hemmelig ceremoni på Naboo bevidnet af droider R2-D2 ( Kenny Baker ) og C-3PO ( Anthony Daniels ). Padmé Amidala gør hendes tredje optræden på film i Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005), der tre år efter begivenhederne i Attack of the Clones Efter Anakin vender hjem fra en. kamp , oplyser hun ham, at hun er gravid . Padmé ure med stigende mistanke som Palpatine bliver en diktator , ved hjælp af Clone Wars til at samle store nødbeføjelser og få kontrol over Senatet og retsvæsenet . Palpatine senere erklærer undtagelsestilstand , omdanne Republik i det Galaktiske Imperium og navngivning selv kejser. Da Senatet cheers for Palpatine, siger Padmé hendes berømte og mindeværdige line-taler til hendes ven Senator Bail Organa "Så det er sådan frihed dør:. Med stormende bifald" I mellemtiden Padmé registrerer ændringer i Anakin, efter at han har drømme om hendes døende i fødsel . Selv om hun er afvisende over for sine visioner, Anakins frygt for hendes fører til hans omvendelse til den mørke side af Kraften , Palpatine korrumperer Anakin ved at love ham magt til at forhindre Padmé død, og tager ham som hans Sith lærling, Darth Vader. Efter Palpatine griber den absolutte magt, Obi-Wan fortæller hende, at Anakin er blevet en Sith og dræbte alle i Jedi Temple , herunder børnene. Hun nægter at tro ham, men rejser til den vulkanske planet Mustafar med Obi-Wan stuvet ombord hendes skib at lære, hvis Anakin faktisk har henvendt sig til den mørke side. Hun konfronterer ham, og beder ham at undslippe Palpatine s greb og flygte med hende. Men Vader nægter, i stedet siger, at han har planer om at styrte Palpatine, så de kan herske over galaksen sammen. Padmé viger tilbage i rædsel, indser, at Obi-Wan havde fortalt sandheden. Alligevel hun stadig forsøger at overtale ham til at komme tilbage. Netop da Obi-Wan kommer ud af skibet. Vader beskylder hende for at forråde ham, og bruger den mørke side at kvæle hende ind i bevidstløshed. Efter Obi-Wan nederlag Vader i den efterfølgende lyssværd duel, han bringer Padmé til Polis Massa , en hemmelig asteroide base. Trods indsatsen fra medicinske droider, dør Padmé efter fødslen til tvillinger Luke og Leia, der har mistet viljen til at leve. Hendes sidste ord er, "Obi Wan ... Der er godt i ham. Jeg ved ... Jeg ved, der er stadig ...." Padmé krop, således den fremstår stadig gravid, er vendt tilbage til Naboo og givet en omfattende begravelse ceremoni, hun er begravet med halskæde Anakin lavet til hende, da de mødtes første gang på Tatooine. Tvillingerne er adskilt, og er skjult fra Empire, Luke er bragt til Tatooine for at blive rejst af Anakin stepfamily, Owen og Beru Lars ( Joel Edgerton og Bonnie Maree Piesse , senere Phil Brown og Shelagh Fraser er), og Leia vedtaget ved Bail Organa ( Jimmy Smits ) i Alderaan og opvokset som en prinsesse. Nogle scener byder Padmé Amidala blev slettet fra prequel film. I en slettet scene, fra Attack of the Clones hun introducerer Anakin til sine forældre, Ruwee og Jobal Naberrie, og informerer ham om sit velgørende arbejde med flygtningekonventionen Relief Movement, en galakse hele katastrofehjælp og genbosættelse organisation. I Revenge of the Sith, er Padmé ses som et skilt sig i Palpatine regering i løbet af Clone Wars og en tidlig udgør medlem af Alliancen gendannes Republik, senere kendt som Oprørsalliancen . Hun får følgeskab af senatorer Bail Organa, man Mothma ( Genevieve O'Reilly ), og Bana Breemu ( Bai Ling ). Clone Wars 2003-serien Padmé Amidala optræder i otte kapitler i Star Wars: Clone Wars , en tv-serie indstillet mellem Attack of the Clones og Revenge of the Sith som blev sendt på Cartoon Network fra 2003 til 2005. Tegnet blev udtrykt af Grey Delisle . Padmé er aflukket på Coruscant og vedligeholder en korrespondance med Anakin, der kæmper i Clone Wars, og samtidig undgå mordere hyret af Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray. Hun bekymrer sig om Anakin sikkerhed trods mordet trusler, men er begejstret ved hans sejre og gradinddeling fra Padawan til Jedi. I et kapitel, rejser Padmé med Yoda ombord hendes skib, når han fornemmer en forstyrrelse i Kraften kommer fra isen planet Ilum . Trods protester sikringsansvarlige Captain Typho , ledsager hun Yoda til verden og hjælper redde Jedi Luminara Unduli og hendes Padawan Barriss Offee . I Clone Wars, er Padmé en kilde til diplomati i den aftagende Republik. I løbet af de ydre rand belejringer, at hun og Typho rejser til planeten Bri'ahl overtale de indfødte til at deltage i republikken kamp mod separatisterne. 2008-serien Padmé gør hendes fjerde optræden på film i filmen Star Wars: The Clone Wars . Hun er portrætteret af skuespilleren Catherine Taber . Mens Anakin og hans nye Padawan-elev Ahsoka Tano , søg efter Jabba the Hutt 's søn, Rotta, på Teth, Padmé mødes med Jabba onkel Ziro på hans palads på Coruscant. Hendes mål er at overbevise Ziro til side med Jedi og lad hendes kontakt Jabba selv, som fejlagtigt tror republikken havde orkestreret Rotta kidnapning og efterfølgende henrettet ham. Ziro har ingen interesse i, hvad hun har at sige, og har Padmé tvangsfjernet fra sin tronsal. Men hun undslipper hendes IG-enhed vagt og eavesdrops på ham under en kommunikation med Count Dooku . Mens du lytter til denne samtale, hun opdager Ziro har allieret sig med separatisterne i bytte for at blive hersker over Hutt klaner, og han har brygget en omfattende ordning at kidnappe Jabba søn, indramme Jedi for hans mord, og force Jabba til at forsøge hævn-en handling, der vil helt sikkert resultere i hans død, forlader Ziro som den eneste hersker Hutterne. Hun bliver opdaget aflytning og fængslet. Grev Dooku foreslår Ziro indsamle dusør på hendes hoved af Nute Gunray. Taget til tilbageholdelsen niveau, kampdroider konfiskere Padmé s comlink og blaster, men hun narrer dem og tricks en i aktivering hendes comlink som C-3PO forsøger at kontakte hende. Hun hurtigt forklarer hendes knibe før en droide smadrer enheden. Ziro planer om at have hende bortskaffes på en "ulykke", men i sidste øjeblik, fører C-3PO et hold af Coruscant Guard tropper for at redde hende. De ødelægger alle hans droid vagter, og fange Ziro. Padmé så kontakter Jabba, ligesom han er ved at eksekvere Anakin og Ahsoka for angiveligt kidnapning Rotta. Padmé styrker Ziro at bekende hans forræderi til Jabba, der lover hurtig straf til gengæld. Med Anakin og Ahsoka gemt, provenu Padmé at forhandle en alliance mellem Republikken og Hutterne, som vil give Republic krigsskibe til at bruge ukendte Hutt hyperspace baner, en fordel separatisterne ikke havde. Padmé også dukkede op i Clone Wars tv-serie , hvor er hun for det meste portrætteret arbejdet i Senatet arbejder hen imod en fredelig løsning på Clone Wars, selv om et par episoder har portrætteret hende bekæmpe separatisterne sammen Anakin (hendes hemmelige mand), hans Padawan Ahsoka Tano og deres ven Jar Jar Binks . Hun har hidtil vist i syv episoder i den første og tredje sæson henholdsvis fire episoder i den anden sæson, og ni episoder i den fjerde sæson. Star Wars litteratur Padmé har en baggrund inden for sit udseende i prequel filmene er åbenbaret i Star Wars romaner og tegneserier. I Terry Moore 's tegneserie "A Summer drøm" trykt i Star Wars Tales 5 (2000) og sæt et år før begivenhederne i The Phantom Menace, er Padmé Prinsessen af Theed , Naboo hovedstad. En ung mand, Ian Lago, forelsker sig i Padmé, men hun lægger sin pligt til folk over hendes personlige lykke og afviser ham. Lago er søn af en rådgiver for kong Veruna, den regerende monark af Naboo. 1 2 I romanen Cloak of Deception (2001) af James Luceno , er kong Veruna tvunget til at abdicere tronen efter anklager om korruption. Padmé vælges Queen of Naboo og kontakter Palpatine for at informere ham om, at Veruna er blevet mystisk dræbt. Hun og Palpatine diskutere de begivenheder, der fører til Trade Federation blokade af Naboo. Hun indrømmer til ham: "Naboo kan næppe råd til at blive involveret i en tvist, der sætter den Republik mod Trade Federation." 3 Star Wars litteratur fokuserer på Padmé karriere som herskende monark af Naboo. Den unge voksne roman Star Wars Episode I Journal: Amidala (1999) af Jude Watson fokuserer på Padmé Amidala tidlige karriere som og smal flygte fra Trade Federation. 4 Dronningens Amulet (1999) af Julianne Balmain fortæller den tætte venskab mellem Padmé og hendes tjenerinde Sabe umiddelbart før begivenhederne i The Phantom Menace. 5 Erik Tiemens 's tegneserie "The Artist af Naboo" detaljer historien om en ung, unavngiven kunstner på Naboo, der bliver betaget af Padmé skønhed. Kunstneren har hende i en serie af malerier og senere risikerer sit liv for at redde hende. 6 Padmé rolle i delegationen af 2000 - den senats modstandsbevægelse til Palpatine voksende absolutisme - behandles i James Luceno 's Labyrinth of Evil (2005). Delegationen fra 2000 beskæftiger sig primært med Palpatines opfordrer til offentlig overvågning af og restriktioner for den frie bevægelighed og handling. Alligevel Padmé er overbevist Palpatine vil opgive sin magt, når krisen er overstået: "Han er ikke stædig," siger hun til Bail Organa. "Du skal bare ikke kender ham, som jeg gør. Han tager vores bekymringer til hjerte". 7 De novelizations af Star Wars-filmene introducerede materiale om Padmé Amidala, der ikke var medtaget i filmene. Terry Brooks ' Phantom Menace (1999) indeholder en diskussion mellem Qui-Gonn Jinn og Obi-Wan Kenobi. Qui-Gonn beskriver af Naboo som "noget af en ukendt" før Trade Federation blokade. 8 I Attack of the Clones (2002) tilpasning af RA Salvatore , er der en detaljeret samtale mellem Padmé og hendes søster Sola Naberrie kort efter Jamillia udnævner sin senator. Sola irettesætter hende for at ignorere hendes personlige liv: "Hvad med Padmé Amidala Har du selv tænkt over, hvad der kan gøre dit liv bedre??" 9 Matthew Stover 's Revenge of the Sith (2005) uddyber Padmé rolle i dannelsen af Oprørsalliancen. Stover fortæller Darth Vaders reaktion på drabet på sin kone: Vader tænker ved sig selv: "Du dræbte hende, fordi endelig når du kunne have reddet hende, når du kunne have gået bort med hende, når du kunne have tænkt på hende, du tænker om dig selv ... " 10 Padmé vises i romaner og tegneserier, der er fastsat efter begivenhederne i den originale trilogi som hologrammer og flashbacks. I Troy Denning 's The Joiner konge (2005), bog en af de Dark Nest trilogien og sat 35 år efter begivenhederne i A New Hope, opdager Luke Skywalker en 54-årig hologram indspillet af R2-D2. Billedet er af Anakin Skywalker informere Padmé af sin vision om hendes død i barselssengen. Det er første gang Luke ser sin mor. 11 Et andet hologram opdaget i R2-D2 krøniker en samtale mellem Padmé og Obi-Wan. Luke og Leia høre deres mors navn for første gang, og det "skudt en elektrisk bolt af spænding gennem" dem. 12 I den sidste roman i trilogien, The Swarm Krigen , Luke og Leia se deres mors død og deres egne fødsler . 13 Character Character skabelse I indledende udkast til Star Wars historien, var Luke Skywalkers og Prinsesse Leia mor ikke veludviklet. Ifølge Dale Pollock, var Luke Skywalker oprindelig Luke Starkiller og "Leia er datter af Owen Lars og hans kone Beru og synes at være Lukes fætter - sammen de besøger graven af sin mor, som omkom sammen med sin far på en planet ødelagt af den Dødsstjernen . 14 I et interview, svarede Lucas et spørgsmål om udvikling af karakterer som Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke, og Leia, deres mor var ikke en faktor: " Den første version talte om en prinsesse og en gammel generelt. Den anden version involveret en far, hans søn, og hans datter, datteren var heltinden i filmen. Nu datter er blevet Luke, Mark Hamill karakter. Der var også historien om to brødre, hvor jeg transformerede en af dem i en søster. Den ældre bror blev fængslet, og den unge søster måtte redde ham og bringe ham tilbage til deres far. 15 " Film historiker Laurent Bouzereau rapporter om, at det andet udkast til Return of the Jedi manuskript indeholdt dialog, hvor Obi-Wan Kenobi forklarer Luke at han har en tvillingesøster. Hun og deres mor blev "sendt til beskyttelse af venner i et fjernt system. Moderen døde kort derefter, og Luke søster blev vedtaget af Bens venner, guvernøren i Alderaan og hans kone." 16 Lucas er citeret i Star Wars : den kommenterede Scripts (1997) for at sige: " Den del, jeg aldrig rigtig udviklet, er død Luke og Leia mor. Jeg havde en baggrundshistorie for hende i tidligere udkast, men det dybest set ikke overleve. Da jeg kom til Jedi, jeg ønskede et af børnene at have en vis form for hukommelse af hende, fordi hun vil være en nøglefigur i de nye episoder, jeg skriver. Men jeg virkelig debatteret, hvorvidt Leia skal huske hende. 17 " Revenge of the Sith forklarer ikke, hvordan Leia husker hendes "rigtige mor." Film kritiker Peter Travers fra Rolling Stone bifalder Lucas forsøg på at knytte de to trilogier i Revenge of the Sith 's sidste scener, men siger: "Det er for lidt og for sent." Han forklarer: "Til hagl Revenge of the Sith som en tilfredsstillende bro til en klassiker ikke bare spille et spil af Kejserens Nye Klæder , det er en fornærmelse mod, hvad den oprindelige dygtige. " 18 Da Lucas udarbejdet manuskriptet til The Phantom Menace, han forestillede sig en "forbindelse mellem Padmé og Prinsesse Leia, den datter, der følger så tæt i hendes fodspor." 19 Ifølge Natalie Portman, det "absolut kom i spil, hvor stærk og smarte en karakter Carrie Fisher portrætteret, fordi jeg tror, at en masse, der er givet videre fra forældre til børn. Jeg tror George skrev Amidala som en stærk, smart karakter, men det hjalp at vide, at jeg havde denne store kvinde før mig, der havde portrætterede hendes karakter som en fyrig kvinde ". 20 Paul McDonald bemærker, at der er "uundgåelige sammenligninger" mellem de to tegn: "både at udvikle bløde pletter for useriøse piloter, og begge har en evne til at glide ind og ud af konstruerede britiske accenter . " 21 På trods af at diplomater, er hver især også den bedste skytte af hendes respektive trilogi, sjældent mangler. Casting George Lucas , Rick McCallum , og casting direktør Robin Gurland audition over 200 skuespillerinder for den del af Padmé Amidala. 22 De valgte 16-årige skuespillerinde Natalie Portman at spille den rolle. Ifølge The Phantom Menace produktion bemærker: "Den rolle krævede en ung kvinde, som kunne være troværdige som hersker over denne planet, men på samme tid være sårbar og åben." Portmans præstationer i The Professional (1994) og Beautiful Girls (1996) imponerede Lucas. 23 Han udtalte: "Jeg var på udkig efter en person, der var ung, stærk, i lighed med Leia. Natalie besad alle disse træk og meget mere." 24 Portman var et unikt valg i, at hun var uvant med Star Wars. "Mine fætre havde altid været besat med filmene, men jeg havde ikke selv set dem før jeg fik rollen," siger hun. "Når det hele skete for mig, var mine fætre udbrød:" Åh, min Gud, du er i Star Wars! '" 25 Hun fortalte en CNN interviewer, "Jeg var virkelig ikke klar over, hvor stor en deal stjerne Wars var ... og da jeg så filmene, jeg virkelig gerne dem, men jeg stadig ikke rigtig forstå, hvor mange ... var lidenskabelige fans af denne film. " 26 Portman var dog begejstret over at blive støbt som dronningen af Naboo, hun en karakter forventes at blive en rollemodel: "Det var vidunderligt at spille en ung dronning med så meget magt jeg tror det vil være godt for unge kvinder at se en stærk kvinde handling, der er også smart og. en leder. " 25 I The Phantom Menace, havde Portman at portrættere en karakter yngre end hende selv. I Attack of the Clones, dog havde hendes karakter i alderen 10 år. Portman havde alderen kun tre år mellem de to film. Hun bemærker, "Lucas ønsker at sørge for jeg synes ældre end Anakin i Attack of the Clones, så det er troværdigt, at jeg kan være påtrykt ham rundt, og han er lidt intimideret Hun ser på ham som en lille dreng -. Mindst for første halvdel af filmen. " 27 Portman underskrevet en kontrakt til at spille Padmé i de tre prequel film. Reaktioner fra kritikere til hendes præstationer var blandede. James Berardinelli kaldte hende handler i The Phantom Menace "effektive", 28 men Annlee Ellingson af Box Office Magazine sagde "Portmans levering er stiv og flad, måske hindret af den smukke, men besværlige kostumer. " 29 Mike Clark fra USA Today klagede over Portman og Hayden Christensen, hævder, "Begge taler i monoton for dobbelt dødelig effekt, selv når de ikke belastes af hans co-stjerne, Christensen ofte finder følelser i hans begrænsede intonationer . " [ 30] En Revenge of the Sith reviewer for The Village Voice anklagede "computer-genererede karakterer som hvæsen cyborg baddie General Grievous og blippeting fireplug R2-D2 "af" accepted ing mere overbevisende end enten Natalie Portman eller Hayden Christensen. " 31 Ikke desto mindre Mick LaSalle af San Francisco Chronicle beskrev Portmans præstation i tredje episode som "dekorative og sympatisk." 32 Kritikere har beskyldt Portmans præstationer på Lucas 'retning og script. Roger Ebert , for eksempel, opkræves der i Attack of the Clones "for meget af ... filmen er overgivet til en romance mellem Padmé og Anakin, hvor de er i stand . af udgivelse andet end de mest basale og trætte romantiske klichéer, mens betragte hinanden som hvis kærlighed var noget, der skal udholdes snarere end elskede " 33 Han tilbød en lignende kritik for Revenge of the Sith: "At sige, at George Lucas kan ikke skrive en kærlighed scene er en underdrivelse, lykønskningskort har udtrykt mere passion ". 34 Todd McCarthy i Variety ligeledes beklaget, at "Lucas 'mangler som en forfatter og direktør for intim, one-on-one scener" hæmmet Portmans præstation. [ 35] Kostumer Traditionel mongolsk royal fashion (til venstre) og Senatet Gown (til højre) er inspireret af en sådan måde En omfattende garderobe var designet til Padmé Amidala af Lucasfilm koncept kunstnere og kostume designere. Ligesom Leia Organa, en af inspirationskilderne til Padmé var Flash Gordon karakter Dale Arden . The wardrobe i The Phantom Menace blev designet af konceptkunstner Iain McCaig og kostumedesigner Trisha Biggar. Konceptkunstner Dermot Power sluttede McCaig og Biggar i designprocessen af Attack of the Clones 36 37 Biggar arbejdede som kostumedesigner på tre film. 38 Mange kostumer var inspireret af de historiske kongelige mode i forskellige kulturer. For eksempel i The Phantom Menace er den kjole, som Padmé bærer, når man behandler Senatet baseret på mongolsk kejserlige mode båret af Grand Empress away , gift med Djengis Khan og andre monarker i det tidlige 20. århundrede. Padmé rejse-kjole i Attack of the Clones er baseret på det 17. århundrede Russisk mode fotograferet på Storfyrstinde Xenia Alexandrovna i 1903. 39 De kostumer af den prequel trilogien er målrettet mere omfattende end den oprindelige trilogi. Lucas hævder, at galaktisk samfund i forgængerne er langt mere sofistikeret. 40 kommentar til forskellene mellem de to trilogier, Carrie Fisher grublede, " Harrison Ford bærer samme tøj for tre flicks, og jeg var klager over, at jeg bærer, ligesom, seks outfits Og min mor -. Natalie Portman -. hun bærer tre millioner Hun går gennem en døråbning, og der er en anden mundering Det er ligesom. Liberace af sci-fi omklædning ". 41 Trisha Biggar afslører, at oprindelig var der kun tre kostumer planlagt til Amidala i The Phantom Menace, men "Lucas besluttet, at hver gang vi så hendes hun skulle have en anderledes kostume." 42 Lucas forklarer: "Nogen af denne statur automatisk ville blive ændre deres kostumer til at passe til lejligheden. " 40 Storfyrstinde Xenia Alexandrovna af Rusland (til venstre) og Travel Gown (til højre) er inspireret af russiske mode (se kokoshnik ) Æstetik til side, blev garderobe designet til at afspejle de vigtigste plot udvikling. I Attack of the Clones, ville Lucas Padmé garderobe til at afspejle de romantiske elementer i filmen. Han foreslog, at hendes kostumer være mere "lummer i naturen." 43 Trisha Biggar bemærker, at Lucas ville have hende til at blive vist "sexet, smuk, og ung i mager tøj." 44 Portman griner, "Jeg fik over puklen af 18, så jeg får lov til at vise mave nu, tror jeg. ", 45 så under slaget ved Geonosis den nederste del af hendes top er rippet for at afsløre hendes mellemgulv, For Revenge of the Sith, Biggar siger: "Vi vidste at Padmé skulle være gravid gennem hele filmen, og ingen i omverdenen kunne vide det. Fordi hun er gravid, jeg ville have en blød kvalitet til at være synlige i de stoffer, der blev brugt. " 46 Nogle af de kostumer skabt af Biggar personale syntes ikke i den endelige version af filmene. I Revenge of the Sith, for eksempel blev en multi-farvet "Peacock Gown" og en "Green Cut Velvet Robe" båret af Padmé i scener byder delegationen af 2000 slettet under post-produktion. Biggars bemærkninger, at Peacock Gown havde været en af hendes foretrukne motiver, og så meget tid og penge var blevet investeret i disse særlige kostumer. 47 I sidste ende ville Peacock Gown kun anvendes til filmens teatralske plakat. The Velvet kjole i sidste ende blev genbrugt i en kort scene filmet i løbet af pick-up fotografering, og dermed optræder i filmen, og funktioner på DVD cover art. Mange af Padmé kostumer i The Phantom Menace blev præsenteret i det japanske magasin High Fashion i 1999 og Attack of the Clones kostumer var i Vogue i 2002. De kostumer gik på skærmen i 2005 udviser Dressing A Galaxy: De Kostumer af Star Wars på Fashion Institute of Design & Merchandising . (FIDM) i Los Angeles 48 Trisha Biggar vandt en Saturn Award for bedste kostumer i 2000 for The Phantom Menace og i 2003 for Attack of the Clones. 49 50 Hun blev nomineret i 2006 til Revenge of the Sith, men tabte til Isis Mussenden, kostume designer for The Chronicles of Narnia: Løven, heksen og garderobeskabet ( 2005). 51 Karakteristika Padmé Amidala er afbildet i Star Wars fiktion som smuk og yndefuld. I Cloak of Deception, er hun beskrevet som havende "en lille figur og en dejlig, feminint ansigt som en af de smukkeste, feminine kvinder i Star Wars. Hun var bemærkelsesværdigt højtidelig for en så ung. Det var tydeligt, at hun tog hendes ansvar med den største alvor ". 52 Terry Brooks detaljer udlændingen Nute Gunray reaktion på hendes udseende: "Hun blev anset smuk, havde Gunray fået at vide, men han havde ingen fornemmelse af menneskelig skønhed og ved Neimoidian standarder hun var simpelthen farveløs og små -featured. " 53 Brooks skriver, at hun er "ung, smuk, og fredfyldte." 54 The Star Wars Databank beskriver hende som "en af Naboo bedste og klogeste" 2 og "interesseret i offentlig tjeneste". 55 Hun demonstrerer en hengivenhed til de dårligt stillede og berøvet væsener i galaksen. Hendes barndom og ungdom bliver ofret til fordel for public service. I Attack of the Clones novelization, fortæller Padmé søster Sola Naberrie hende, "Du er så bundet op i jeres ansvar, at du ikke giver nogen vægt til dine ønsker." 56 Padmé er afhængig af diplomati for at løse konflikter, der ofte vises som en pacifist. Hun er dog ikke en fortaler for eftergivenhed, da hun er villig til at bruge "aggressive forhandlinger" at bevare demokratiet. 57 Star Wars Databank bemærker: "På trods af hendes indledende indvendinger mod en republik hær, Padmé alligevel kæmpede side om side med nyligt skabte clone troopers mod de separatistiske droid styrker. " 55 filmkritikere Dominique Mainon og James Ursini klassificere hende som en "moderne Amazon ", en henvisning til de kriger kvinder i antikke græske mytologi. 58 Hendes kampfærdigheder udforskes yderligere gennem Star Wars universet. I Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones hun hurtigt formår at besejre Anakin Skywalker i en brydekamp, og under hele The Clone Wars, har hun kæmpet squads af kampdroider med hånd-til-hånd kamp og en blaster. Hun er ekspert markswoman og har formået at outgun Aurra Syng i den episode Assassin i Sæson 3 af Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Som en lineal og politiker, er Padmé mistroisk over for bureaukrati, imod korruption, og som er fastgjort til idealerne om demokrati og retsstat. Hun fortæller Anakin, "Popular regel er ikke demokrati .... Det giver folk, hvad de ønsker, ikke hvad de har brug for." 59 Ifølge Mainon og Ursini, "hun forsøgte at prædike kompromis og fornuft, men den uorden i Republik ... førte hende til at tvivle på senatet effektivitet. " 55 Hendes loyalitet er fortsat med Republikken indtil hun mistænker det ikke længere repræsenterer de demokratiske principper hun gør sig til talsmand. I novelization of Revenge of the Sith, rådgiver Padmé senator Bail Organa og Møn Mothma, "Vær god lille senatorer. Mind dine manerer og holde hovederne nede. Og holde gør ... alle disse ting kan vi ikke tale om." 60 Padmé er undertiden mystisk og vildledende. Hun beskrives i Brooks 'The Phantom Menace novelization som en " kamæleon slags, maskering sig til omverdenen og finde kammeratskab næsten udelukkende med en kadre af tjenerinder, der altid var med hende. " 61 Hendes beslutning om at stille gifte Anakin og hemmelige drøftelser med andre senatorer om Palpatine føje til figurens dobbelthed. 55 Paul F. McDonald fra Space.com bemærker, "Amidala ... embod e mange af de dualiteter, der informerer Episode I - krig og fred, dronning og borger, form og indhold. modsætning til andre tegn, hvis personligheder er opdelt og normalt stridende mod hinanden, hendes dobbelte natur virker til hendes fordel. " Han forklarer: "Amidala kan være koldt og kommanderende, når hun skal være, eller varm og kærlig som Padmé." 21 Kategori:Senatorer Kategori:Personer